


Veni, Vidi, Vishi!

by Shadowlover



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadowlover
Summary: The tale of the twelfth contest between the armies of Veselin Topalov and Viswanathan Anand in the year of our Lord 2010.





	Veni, Vidi, Vishi!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logorrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/gifts).



> To follow the game, see: http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1582125

_Pawn to d4._

Trying not to trip over her pike, Minette hurried forward at the prompting of her Player. She hated being King or Queen's pawn because it was so much more likely that she'd have to make a double move. A careful and methodical pawn, she had the best promotion record of any of the pawns in her army, but she just wasn't a sprinter.

_Pawn to d5. Pawn to c4._

Cheche threw a sideways smile at Minette as she moved to stand next to her. Minette grinned back; it's always good to have friends in support even early in the battle.

_Pawn to e6. Knight to f3._

As Vernon loosened his reins and clucked to his mare, she snorted and pawed the ground. He tried to convince himself that it would all be ok. Above the Clouds was a magnificent animal, but he could have wished for a few more weeks to train her. It would be so embarrassing if he lost control and she charged straight forwards at the enemy; sticking to the rules just didn't come naturally to a horse.

_Knight to f6. Knight to c3._

Pascal smirked at Vernon as his perfectly trained mount pranced forwards. The gelding was clearly showing off just as much as his rider was. Vernon glowered at Pascal and, not for the first time, wondered about joining a different army just for the pleasure of being the one to capture the smug bastard.

_Bishop to e7. Bishop to g5._

Michael moved forward briskly, but with dignity. Young for his rank, his dignity was very important to him. Not for him a hasty rush, no. Gravitas was the key. He pointedly ignored Vernon's snort from behind him as he moved, and, when he arrived, turned neatly to his left and pointed his crozier at the cavalryman before him in what he hoped was a gravely threatening manner. 

_Pawn to h6. Bishop to h4._

Michael breathed a sigh of relief when the Player directed him to move out of harm's way. It's not that he minded being taken - it was all part of the game, after all - but being captured by a pawn was just embarrassing. 

_Castle. Pawn to e3._

Minette glowered at Paolo as he stopped behind and to the right of her; she hoped he wasn't looking at her bottom again. For his part, Paolo tried to look innocent until she turned back to the front. The last time he had ogled her when put in this position she'd gone looking for him after the game, and he wouldn't soon forget her skills with a quarterstaff.

_Knight to e4. Bishop to e7._

Michael blanched. No way was he going to get out of there. He concentrated on looking especially stately as he moved forward and gently touched his opposite number with his crozier. He then bowed to the lady before him and stood bravely awaiting his expected fate at her hands.

_Queen to e7. Rook to c1._

Hugin nodded in agreement with the Player's decision as he moved to stand at Mulan's left hand. It was about time he got involved in this game. His bird shifted uneasily on his shoulder and he reached up to reassure her.

_Pawn to c6. Bishop to e2._

Gabrielle stepped protectively in front of Gustav with a smile and a hasty grin back towards Mulan. She was one of the few women bishops in the armies, and she had developed a close friendship with the headstrong young Queen.

_Knight to c3. Rook to c3._

Vernon tried to hide his grin at Pascal being taken so early in the game, but he didn't do a very good job of it. Hugin sent his rook diving forwards to threaten the knight that had captured Pascal. The enemy horse was clearly lacking in training because it reared and almost threw its rider as the rook approached. The enemy cavalryman looked extremely chagrined as he controlled his mount and moved off the board. Hugin moved forwards to occupy the square. 

_Pawn to c4. Bishop to c4._

Gabrielle waved at the departing Cheche, and moved forwards. She sketched a quick blessing before tapping the enemy pawn with her aspergilium. He crossed himself respectfully before taking himself off to the side with the other captured pieces.

_Knight to d7. Castle._

Munin changed places with the approaching Gustav with the ease of long practice, his bird rustling his wings a little, but otherwise sitting calmly. Munin always felt better with his King safely protected and, as he was often the one called on to do so, took his guard duties seriously.

_Pawn to b6. Bishop to d3._

Michelle moved back behind Minette. "You're doing great," she whispered, as she always did to the other women pieces; she felt it was her especial duty to encourage them.

_Pawn to c5. Bishop to e4._

Michelle had hardly finished making the first move when the Player called on her again. Still, as she moved next to Minette, she had to admit that she preferred being active to sitting around. 

_Rook to b8. Queen to c2._

Mulan almost skipped as she moved forwards and to the left as directed. She loved her role on the field, and now she was in a better place for her strengths to be of use. She pointedly ignored the sidelong looks from some of the other pieces, who seemed to find her enthusiasm unsuited to the dignity of a Queen. 

_Knight to f6. Pawn to c5._

Minette gently poked the enemy with her pike. "I expect I'll join you soon!" she told him with a smile. His friend glowered at Minette as she moved into his space, so she gave her a cheery wave.

_Knight to e4. Queen to e4._

Michelle waved her aspergilium threateningly at the approaching horse, but she knew the rules, and gave up her square. At least this one was better trained! And she had her revenge moments later as Mulan bounded up to the knight and captured him in turn.

_Pawn to c5. Queen to c2._

Mulan then darted back into the army's formation, moving out of the range of retaliation. Sensible of the Player, she thought a little smugly to herself.

_Bishop to b7. Knight to d2._

Vernon coaxed Above the Clouds into leaping over Paolo with little difficulty. He reined in next to Mulan, hoping that his flawless performance had impressed the Queen, only to see that her attention was all on the falconer moving at the other end of the board.

_Rook to d8. Pawn to f3._

Demi slapped Paolo on his back as he moved up beside him. "Good game so far, isn't it?" he said cheerily. Paolo frowned and made hushing noises at his younger companion.

_Bishop to a6. Rook to f2._

Munin moved forwards reluctantly as directed. He wasn't going to gainsay the Player, but he always hated the moment when the protective shell around the King was weakened.

_Rook to d7. Pawn to g3._

Ant moved up next to Demi, chanting "Three in a row!" under his breath. Not quietly enough to avoid a scathing look from Paolo; but at least Demi seemed to appreciate the humour.

_Rook to d8. King to g2._

Munin smiled when the Player directed Gustav to move forward. He would be safer there, surrounded by friendly pieces. Gustav didn't seem entirely happy, but then Munin wouldn't want to be in his shoes either; how boring that when you got into the game it was already almost over.

_Bishop to d3. Queen to c1._

As the opposing bishop moved forwards to threaten her Mulan stepped back out of the line of his attack, responding to his rude gesture with a saucy smile. She was rewarded a moment later, as his Player withdrew him and he had to move back across most of the board.

_Bishop to a6. Rook to a3._

Hugin moved to threaten the impertinent bishop gleefully. He would be pleased to teach the whippersnapper a lesson about being rude to a Queen!

_Bishop to b7. Knight to b3._

Vernon couldn't resist a sideways glance at Pascal on the sidelines as he guided Above the Clouds into position. Finally he was getting a chance to shine, and as the junior knight such chances too seldom came his way. He exchanged a glance with Hugin as he halted his horse. The falconer was clearly in perfect agreement with him; if either of them took that bishop, they would make him regret it. 

_Rook to c7. Knight to a5._

When the Player then directed him to threaten that bishop, Vernon could not have complied more eagerly. Above the Clouds seemed to catch his mood, and pranced forward just as showily as Pascal's gelding had earlier.

_Bishop to a8. Knight to c4._

Vernon fell back reluctantly. He wanted to get that bishop! But to keep shining he had to remain untaken, so perhaps the Player was right, and discretion was the better part of valour.

_Pawn to e5. Pawn to e4._

Paolo stepped forwards to block the enemy pawn, shooting one last quelling look at the two younger pawns behind him. It sounded like they were giggling... 

_Pawn to f5. Pawn to f5._

Paolo smiled at the enemy as he came into range. "That was unfortunate for you, wasn't it?" he said, jabbing with his pike. His opponent grumbled all the way off the board about the bruise he'd have. Paolo was proud that he was setting a good example for the younger pawns.

_Pawn to e4. Pawn to e4._

The enemy was approaching. "Look over there!" Demi said, pointing. He didn't expect it to work at all, but the other pawn actually did start to turn, letting Demi swat her on her behind with the butt of his pike. She spun back, startled, and almost had to be dragged off the board by her own side to stop her fighting him. Paolo looked deeply offended, but Demi and Ant just sniggered together. It didn't last long, though, as Demi was captured moments later. 

_Queen to e4. King to h3._

Gustav moved to keep Ant between himself and the enemy Queen, trying not to worry that the Player had given away their advantage. He hadn't realised how dull it would be to be the King when he chose this career path. He envied the young pawns with their futures ahead of them; they could become anything. Being King was just the worst role in the army.

_Rook to d4. Knight to e3._

Vernon halted Above the Clouds in front of the enemy Queen. She was quite beautiful, he noticed - though not a patch on their own Queen, of course, he hastily amended, not wanting to imply an unfavourable comparison even in the privacy of his own thoughts. 

_Queen to e8. Pawn to g4._

Ant moved up as the enemy queen retreated, still sniggering about Demi's joke. Paolo had to work quite hard not to 'accidentally' slam his spear butt down on the young idiot's foot.

_Pawn to h5. King to h4._

Gustav moved forward to stop the enemy piece, his expression brightening. Perhaps he'd get to swing a blow or two after all!

_Pawn to g5. Pawn to g6._

Paolo looked around at the other pieces near him, feeling acutely embarrassed. It had been so long, but that was no excuse. He was trying so hard to set a good example for Demi and Ant, and then this!

"I'm sure we covered this in school. But I really can't remember. Help a pawn out here?" he said after a long few seconds, looking around hopefully.

The enemy pawn standing next to him glowered and jerked his head backwards curtly.

"You move back there, just like you would normally. Only you get to capture me even though I'm NOT THERE!" he snapped, his voice crackling with frustration.

Paolo nodded thanks, moved as directed, and tapped the enemy piece as gently as he could with his pike. 

_Queen to g6. Queen to f1._

Mulan wanted to go after the enemy, but the Player had directed her to move out of harm's way. She complied, reluctantly, and pouted as she moved to stand behind Munin.

_Rook to g4. King to h3._

Gustav wanted to smack the falconer, whose rook was mantling at him, but if he did the game would be over in moments as the opposing Queen took him in turn. He stepped back reluctantly and in bad humour.

_Rook to e7. Rook to f8._

Munin strode forwards. If he had to leave his King, this was the kind of strike he preferred. A swift, stooping strike. "Check!" he announced, and enjoyed seeing the enemy King retreat.

_King to g7. Knight to f5._

Vernon moved forwards, heart pounding. He was still out to get that bishop, but he would be so thrilled to capture the King. It would be his first time, ever! 

_King to h7. Rook to g3._

The enemy King moved away from the young knight, leaving him frowning with disappointment. Hugin then dashed over to take over Munin's bodyguard duties - Gustav needed more support.

_Rook to g3. Pawn to g3._

The enemy decided to capture Hugin, but Dot was thrilled to be in a position to move forward and capture the enemy falconer and his rook in turn. She was proud to capture such a valuable piece!

_Queen to g4. King to h2._

Gustav fell back from the advance of the enemy Queen, scowling again. He never got to have any fun! 

_Rook to e2. King to g1._

When he then immediately had to move away from the attack of the enemy falconer, Gustav's scowl grew blacker. He wished there was some way to apply for a transfer...

_Rook to g2. Queen to g2._

It was some consolation that the annoying falconer and his bird were captured by Mulan at that point. Looking at her grace and beauty as she moved, Gustav had to admit that there were positive things about being the King - just not while the army was on the board.

_Bishop to g2. King to g2._

Gustav saw the cleric bow politely to his Queen and then, with a quick, sure motion, bring his crozier down on her head. No matter that he knew the blow would have been no more than a tap, Gustav saw red. When his turn came, he stepped forward far too quickly and sent the cleric sprawling gracelessly with his shield. Gustav blushed as the cleric hobbled off the board using his crozier as a crutch, but stood there defiantly nonetheless.

_Queen to e2. King to h3._

He fell back from the enemy Queen again, though in this case back was forwards. It went against the grain to use Dot as a shield, but there was no other choice.

_Pawn to c4. Pawn to a4._

Nano wondered why the focus had shifted to the left at this late point, but moved forwards willingly nonetheless.

_Pawn to a5. Rook to f6._

Munin moved back to support Vernon, wondering what the Player had in mind. This did not seem to be going well.

_King to g8. Knight to h6._

"Check," Vernon announced as he moved to threaten the enemy King. He didn't think he was going to get his chance at glory today, but just to have had so much time in the limelight made him happy.

_King to g7. Rook to b6._

Munin moved away from the opposing King's futile attempt to threaten him; eyeing the enemy Queen suspiciously as he went.

_Queen to e4. King to h2._

Gustav stepped back, dread growing in the pit of his stomach. He no longer believed that they could win, but he could try and act like he did to keep up morale.

_King to h7. Rook to d6._

Munin moved forwards, wondering what the Player was thinking. Any moment now, the Queen would be threatening him...

_Queen to e5. Knight to f7._

At least, Munin reflected, Vernon had been moved to support him. It felt a bit like they were going through the motions, though. 

_Queen to b2. King to h3._

The enemy Queen strode forwards and captured Beag, who had valiantly stood there getting bored for the whole game until that moment. Gustav moved away from her one more time, wearily. He knew what was coming. 

_Queen to g7. Concede._

Gustav took his crown from his head and polished it sadly with his robe for a moment before walking over and placing it gently in the hands of the other King. "A good battle," he said with false heartiness, and then left the field as quickly as decorum would allow, while the cheering of the victors began behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to everyone who came to Yuletide writing and my Beta readers!


End file.
